Paradise Island
by Peppermint
Summary: Robotnik has a robot that controls weather and he actually beat the sonic gang. Swept away by the sea they end up on a peaceful island. OC characters rule island and what do they have to do with Eggmans new bot? Pairings! RR Please!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is me Peppermint, Mint for short. Kay this is just an idea that popped up while i was reading fanfics! so uhm please read n review! thanks!

Disclaimer: I dont own Sonic The Hedgehog

Chapter one-  
Tsunami

They are by the beach at the time, and Robotnik had made a robot that created great tsunami's. Large ones. The Sonic team, the Amy Team, Team Chaotix and The Dark team are all standing there awingly gazing up at the watery vortex. Robonik laughs at them as he sit on top of his metallic creation.

"Run AMY!" Sonic shouts out his order. Amy looks up at him,  
"Dammit Amy, take Cream, and Cheese With you and RUN"  
"But Sonic"  
"Dammit Amy DO IT!" Amy shivers, and takes Cream into her arms and runs into the city for safety.  
"You too Rouge," Knuckles growls.  
"what? are you kidding me?" Rouge snaps and raises an eye brow.  
"Do as your told," Shadow agrees without looking at her.  
"but-" Rouge begins to argue for the two boys to growl at her with a glare. Surprised, Rouge runs back into the city catching up with Amy and her group.  
"Tails," SOnic starts,  
"no way Sonic, I'm with you through and through," Tails glares and nods.  
"Fine"  
"Charmy, you too"  
"what"  
"you're six years old so get!" Espio growls, scaring charmy out into the city aswell.  
"Ready boys!" SOnic shouts over the howling wind. None of them answered but dug thier feet deep into the sandy ground.  
"Blast them!" Robotnik orders and the robot picks up the wind, makind the waves larger, and larger as they approached the beach.  
"Watch out!" The group began running backwards, linking hands so that SOnic could take them away.  
"Faster SOnic!" SHadow shouts.  
"Shut the fuck up man! I'm Trying! The wind is too strong!" Sonic shouts back at him.  
"IT'S COMING!" Tail screams as the waves plummet down on them. The water grabs each one of them and holds them as they try to find the surface. Playing catch with each of them, hitting them against eachother, against other objects the visious water carried. The wave then took hold of them securly and dragged them out into the sea pushing them as far as it could. Robotnik laughs as he gazes down at the sea storm before him, no one is going to stop him now.

The girls and charmy huddled inside of an inclosed basement staring out of the small window watching Robotniks robot roam and crush all.

With a little sob Amy piped, "Sonic...?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! It's me again! Okay, About the pairings thing...well the frist three reviews showed me that i can't exactly do EVERY pair. So I'm just gonna see where this story takes me and if it's not the pairing you requested I'm sorry. I just hope i dont get flamed for this... T.T

Disclaimer: I Do not own Sonic The Hedgehog

"...Talking"  
'...Thinking'  
/Flashback\  
\End of Flashback/  
---Change Scene---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two Intro To Sonic

Sonic slowly wakes up. His vision blurry to see a blob of green hovering over him. "What?..." Slowly his vision clears to see a male deep green hedge hog about his age. His quills poking at his face and his left ear with two peircings. ARound his forehear is a pair of black goggles. He wears a loose white shirt with a black oil stain on the bottom, a wrist band with the anarchy sign and a pair of jean shorts.  
"What the fuck!" Sonic jumps bak hitting th ebed board.  
"whoa, hold it there buddy..." he says as he slowly approaches Sonic.  
"Stay the HELL away from me, fruitcake!" Sonic exclaims, thehedgehog stops.  
"what the hell"  
"You waint sticking you gay ass dick in my ass"  
the green hedgehog glares and foreces a fist into Sonic's eye.  
"Dumbass, I'm here to change you bandages." The hedgehog sighs out of annoyance.  
"bandages"  
"yeah, your le is broken, you have a large cut on your forehead and soon you'll ahve a black eye"  
"oh, sorry 'bout that. it happened once before..." Sonic sighs and relaxes. The green hedgehog raises a brow and begins to replace Sonics bandage.  
"who? With your horney crockadile friend?" He asks "who? YOu mean Vector? Hell no!" Sonic defends as his eyes widen,  
"well he's been trying to bone my sisters for the last three days he's been up"  
"what"  
"yeah, i wish i could just throw him back in the ocean"  
Then it hit sonic, "Where am i"  
"you're on a secluded island 4000.623 miles away from seaport mainland. Extreme tourism here, like Cuba just less communist, or liek Jamacia exept populated by walking talking animals that wear clothes than humans"  
"what's the name of the island"  
"it's a cliche name but it's called Paradise Island." the hedgehog shurgs and puts away the extra bandages, "So, ready to see the outer world"  
"I have a broken leg"  
"Use crutches," Ian shrugs and heads out the door.

Moments later the two are walking out on the street where the sun, the sand, and the surf was waiting for them.

"So what were you and your friends dong outa t sea in a Tsunami?" The green hedgehog asks.  
Sonic looks around and sighs. Eggman had defeated him. "vacation, I guess," Sonic sighs.  
"Pretty stupid vacation"  
"where's everone else"  
"well, the Crock is at the restaurant hitting on my sisters and my potential girlfriend as they work. Tails is at the shop with Wreck. Espio, Knuckles and Shadow are at the local YMCA or some shit, and you sir. you sir are alive"  
"what about Amy"  
"Amy who? Amy Chan? She loves down the road, but i dont think you're looking for a 81 year old granny who likes cats because she doesn't ahve children"  
"...no..." Sonic shudders.  
"Sorry, no Amy. So what is she? Your girlfriend? Sister? Cousin? Wife? All of the above"  
"What the fuck! No"  
"what? hicks can do it, which is sick and wierd, but yeah"  
"I don't know what she is, all i know is that she's annoying"  
"Then why owrry if she's gone?" SOnic dudn't answer, he just frowns and stares strait ahead.  
"By the way, I didn't catch your name," The hedgehog asks "Sonic, who are you"  
"DaimionEspera. ian from my friends, Dumbass from my sisters"  
"Where are we going anyway?" SOnic looks around curiously.  
"Surprise," Ian says as he places his hands in his pockets.  
Sonic stop walking"you better not be taking me to a dark ally"  
Ian sighs and turns around, "I ain't a horney fag you idiot!" Sonic glares but begins walking again.  
"You better not be playing me"  
"dude, i only play cards," Ian sighs, "and boy do i owe leif a ton of money. That kid is crazy at poker"  
The two boys stop infront of an open garage. Sparks flying, a care elevated from the ground, twools everywhere.  
"Yo! Wrench!" A dark brown male cat pops out from the side with a fish in his mouth. he wears goggles on the top of his head. and a pair of half leather gloves. he wears oiled jeans and a dirty pair of white sneakers.  
"hey, who's gimpy over here?" Wrench asks as he looks over at Sonic. he glares at him.  
"Tails' friend"  
"Really? I'll call 'em," Wrench laughs and turns to shout, "Oils! Wreck! Tails"  
Another dark brown cat walks out from the back wearing a black shirt and dirty jeans. On his back he carries another dark brown cat wearing a wrist band, a pair of dorty surfer shorts and sneakers and Tails hanging from his arm.  
"Okay, okay, look there's Ian go bug him now"  
"oh, thanks Oils." Ian laughs.  
"Sonic!" Tails exclaims and tackles sonic to the ground.  
"Hey!" Sonic laughs as Tails helps him up.  
"This is awsome! You're awake! I got lots of things to tell you!" tails began jumping up and down with excitement, "Vector was the first one to get up, and then me and Espio, then Shadow, then knuckles and now you! Ian promised me to check up on you everyday to make sure you'll wake up, and come to me strait away"  
"That was nice of him," Sonic chuckles.  
"Yeah! and he even lets all of us stay at his house! All of us! me, Vector, Espio, Shadow and Knuckles! When Ian is at work during the day I usually come here with him to hang out with Wreck and his friends! There's Yumi and Yuni, they're twins, and Sky and Leif! And when Ian works nights at the hospital Ian's sisters take care of me, Kyra and Ria. Kyra helps me study and reads books and teaches me Latin and Italian. She's really smart. Ria plays games with me and we usually go out side and play football or something, she's lots of fun to be around with! Her and Ian always fight because Ria hates Vector being around her because Vector lieks to flirt with her ALOT even with Kyra! Except Ian won't let them meet Knuckles or any of them! Ian does everyone get to meet them today? You have the night off!" Tails begs. Ian laughs, "yeah, I Kyra and Ria are cooking dinner tonight"  
"What!" The three cats exclaim, "really! We're coming over too"  
"No way! I already got a full house"  
"So? Kyra and Ria are waitresses, they're used to packed places!" Wrench exclaims.  
"yeah! Besides i really wanna see Kyra!" Oils adds. Ian glares at him.  
SOnic blinks with all the confusion. Wreck notices and pokes Sonic, "Just to let you know, Kyra and Ria are the best cooks in the world! and Oil says that a hot girl like Kyra who can cook an excellent meal is perfect for mmppphhhh" Oils grabs Wrecks mouth and covers it, "shut up!" Ian glares at Oils and raises an eye brow.  
"Wreck! Tails!" two Girls suddenly scream running around the corner into the garage.  
"You gotta come!" One says, she's an inch shorter than tails. She has her long grey hair tied up in a ponytail and her bangs poking at her eyes. She wears a tight t-shit and a pair of ripps camo-cappries and sneakers.  
"Whaarr?" Wreck asks with his mouth covered.  
"Leif is stuck in the vines again!" She says.  
"you gotta be kidding, Yuni," tails laughs.  
"he's up higher this time, no one can reach him!" The sister exclaims. She has her long grey hair in a thick braid and her bangs combed to the side. Sh wears a pale green summer dress and sandals, "He might get hurt!" she continues. The two girls panic.  
"C'mon Oils, let's get him down," Ian laughs as he lets the girls lead him away. Oils shrugs and turns to Sonic, "You stay here Gimpy," SOnic glares at him as they walk away.  
"I wanna see this! C'mon Tails!" Wreck and Tails run after them as Tails promises to return. Sonic laughs and takes a seat beside Wrench.  
"Tails looks like he's enjoying himself here..." Sonic sighs.  
"yeah, you should consider staying awhile." "well i really don't have a choice"  
"That's right, you're gimped." SOnic glowers, "well Tails is really taking a liking to Ian and his sisters"  
"I can tell, he's really good with kids"  
"yeah, to think they've only been here for only two years or so"  
"what? you mean he wasn't born here"  
"hell no! NO one knows where he was born, the sea gaurd found him and his sisters floating 15 km away in the ocean. he was weak and half-consious, still trying to keep his two sisters alive." Sonic waited for wrench to continue," well, they brough 'em to the hospital. Ian out cold for two weeks, the two girls awak waited for thier brother. Never left the hospital. Once he woke up, Ian asked me for a job. Ever since then he's been doing odd jobs here and there, nights at the hospital, extra help here in the garage. All that to live here"  
"wow"  
"that's Ian for you," Wrench laughs.  
"Wrench! Wrench!" A voice shouts, and a chestnut brown squirrl runs up to them from the corner. He wears a pair of sufer shorts and sneakrs and a dark blue t-shirt.  
"What's up sky?" Wrench asks as he raises an eyebrow.  
"you gotta come," Sky run ahead, "HURRY"  
"C'mon Gimpy, let's see what these kids want." Wrench stands and walks with Sonic around the corner and a few houses away. The kids were standing in the fence of a white house with Ian and a young dark-brown rabbit hanging from the wall held by vines.  
"Oh my god! Leif becareful!" Yume shouts. Leif is the rabbit wearing jeans and a yellow shirt.  
"hey! Oils! C'mon man! Stop laughing and help me down!" Ian squrims as he trys to set himself free. Lief hangs there bored as he watches Ian struggles to get free. The vines tighten holding on to Ian closer to the wall as they let go of Leif.  
"Oh...crap..." he sighs and he falls flat on his face making his friends laugh and Yume running to check on him.  
"what a sight," wrench laughs with Sonic. The Vines slowly let got of Ian and he too falls flat on his face. The kid laugh and jump on him.  
"No no! AHHH!" Ian laughs and pushes all of them off of him as nice as possible.  
"YOu're such a loser, Ian." Oils laughs and helps his friend up.  
"Yeah, well thanks for abandoning me up there"  
"hey man, i did it last year, and got stuck in the rain." The two laugh.  
"okay! Ice cream! My place!" Ian shouts. The kids cheer and laugh as they run towards Ian's house.  
"Dear lord they will raid my house, my fridge..." Ian laughs at himself and begins walking. 


	3. Chapter 3

HI i hope i did a good job with this chapter...heheh i didn't really think about thegirl's plot till recently so heheh dont flame me too much

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
---Change Scene-  
/Flashback\  
\end of flashback/

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Take Me Away

"Miss Amy it's been a week, you should rest." Cream says as she rests her hands on her friend's shoulder.  
"No. I have to keep looking for Sonic." Amy protests, "he could be hurt or something"  
"Cool it, They'll be fine," Rouge sighs as she stands from the couch.  
"Rouge is right!" Charmy pipes, "Espio would never get injured to badly. They'll still be alive when we find them!" Charmy gives Amy a thumbs up.  
"Miss Amy please, rest.' Cream begs, "you're worring a bit too much"  
"I'll say," Rouge grunts and folds her arms.  
Amy sighs, defeated.  
"but..." She tries to defend herself, she HAS to keep looking.  
"Go to bed, Amy. It's late, I'll take it from here..." Rouge orders. Amy sighs again and heads for the stairs.  
"Good, now," Rouge struts over to the front door.  
"Where are you goind Miss Rouge?" Cream asks darting to follow her.  
"out"  
"But"  
"YOu and Charmy head to bed too. I'll be back before the sun rises." With a swoosh of her wings Rouge dissapears into the night.  
"It's gonna be just fine Cream. WE'll find them," Charmy hovers over Creams shoulder.  
"Thank you, Charmy..." Cream sighs and heads up the stairs with Charmy following her. He looks back out the front door and flies upstairs.

---Change Scene---

Rouge stops infront of a local bar by the beach. She pushes the door open and walks right in, heading strait to the bar. Few drunk men turn to stare and whistle as she continues on. She takes a seat, and the bartender walks up to her.  
"What would you like to drink little lady"  
"peach martini, dry." Rouge says and waits for her drink. The bar tender returns to her.  
"I'm looking for someone." She says with taht seductive stare of hers.  
"for who"  
"Confidential, but they were lost in that Tsunami a week ago"  
"Good luck with that." The tender laughs.  
"What do you mean?" Rouge takes a sip of her drink and leans forward.  
"After a storm like that, people get lost. No one ever finds them." The tender smirks, "they come to us"  
Rouge raises an eyebrow and changes her position for more comfort.  
"You see there's this legend..." The bartender starts as he cleans a beer glass.  
"legend? Do share"  
"When a storm hits around this part of the sea, it opens a current that only the winds know"  
"Hey! bartender! Get three beers over here!" Some druck shouts as he raises his empty glass. The man sighs and turns away from Rouge.  
"hey! What about the legend?" Rouge exclaims, she frowns. The Bartender turns to her. Not tonight Batgirlie," he sighs, "my apologies, we have more drunks than usual." Rouge growls and smacks her cash onto the table and stomps out.  
"The nerve..." Rouge sighs and stares up at the sky.  
The moon shines higher than usual, large silver and grey like her heart. Grey like her heart. She stares into the black waters beneath the dock the bar was near by. Looking at herself moping around.  
"Pathetic, all because he-they got swept away into the sea." A single tear drop into the waters. SHe growls at herself and stands up strait.  
"WEll...better get back," Rouge sighs and flaps her wings.

---Change Scene---

Rouge strides into the quiet house three hours before dawn. She floats up the stairs and creaks Cream's and Charmys door open. Cream soundlessly sleeping comfortably in her bed and Charmy curled up in his pillow. "No! It's mine!" Charmy growls and grabs tightly onto his pillow and beings to wrestle it vigroissly. Rouge smiles and nods. Amy's door shut closed, with a "Do not disturb" sign on the knob. Rouge sighs, 'She must have been crying...'

Hovering back down the stairs she lands with a click on the kitchen tile floor. The sun creeping through the window of the room.  
"well," she sighs as she ties on a white apron, "might as well make breakfast..."

Soon the the smell of fresh bacon and pancakes filled the house and creeps up the stairs to wake the two kids and the pink hedgehog.

Amy sighs as she opens her eyes, 'another beautiful day for a unhappy hedgehog...' she stretches and reluctantly gets out of bed. She opens the door to feel the warm fresh smell of breakfast sweep over her. SHe takes in a deep breath it was sort of comforting. Cream Opens then door to have Charmy buzz out as fast as he can to reach the table frist. Cream laughs and bows to Amy, "Good morning Miss Amy," and she heads down the stairs with Amy slowly following.

"Good morning children!" Rouge laughs,  
"morning!" Charmy took no offence as he flops into his chair.  
"Good morning Miss Rouge, you're in high spirits this morning," Cream smiles as she gracfully sits.  
"Morning mother," AMy says dryly with much sarcasm, she flops into her chair and rests her head in her hands. Rouge took a good look at Amy. She had been crying, maybe for most of the night. Rouge sighs and serves everyone thier breakfast. Then taking her own seat she smiles at the group.  
"okay you guys! This is my first time cooking so try some!" Rouge exclaims and waits.  
The three stuffs thier face with one fork full of food.  
Amy's eyes widen. Cream gracefully places down her fron onto her plate and Charmy's eyes dialate.  
"How is it?" Rouge asks. Charmy falls smacks his face onto the table and quickly sprits up takeing his glass of milk and gulping it down like there was no tomorrow. Amy coughs out the food into a napkin as her face turns purple, and Cream chews slowly as she swallows and smiles uneasily.  
"It can't be that be that bad!" Rouge protests and takes a bite out of her own pancake. Her face turns dreadfully purple and her lips perse together. "it is that bad..." she reluctantly swallows. Suddenly the table became quiet.  
"It's really quiet with out SOnic yelling at Shadow..." Rouge sighs.  
"And the bot trying to find a logical explination about the fryer..." Amy giggles.  
"Yah, and Vector would usually count his money before breakfast then Espio would just get mad at him. Espio always gets mad at him." Charmy adds.  
"And Tails, he'd be in the garage right now making some thing new," Cream sighs. Memories. That's all they were. Amy hiccups and tears began flowing down her face again.  
"Oh Miss Amy," Cream sighs and rests a hand on her shoulder. Trying not to cry herself.  
"He's dead!" She screams, "everyone in the city says that no one lives a tsunami like that! He's dead"  
"Oh Amy don't say that," Rouge sighs, choking back tears. As much as she hated it, she misses them. Charmy sighs and sits quietly thinking of what was happening. Rouge runs over to Amy and holds her close to her. Amy cries into Rouge's shoulder as Rouge herself weeps. Cream silently snuffling to herself as Charmy pats her on the back. Charmy holds in all his tears, he must be strong for his caretakers.  
"That's enough," Rouge sits strait, and gently push Amy off of her and wipes the last of her tears away. Amy hiccups as cream sobs silently.  
"Let's get out of this place and... Oh i don't know," Rouge sighs and slumps back into her chair.  
"Let's get away from here, far away." Amy sighs, "they're dead. They're is nothing left." Charmy and Cream exchange glances and decide not to say anything.  
"You're right," Rouge stands, "Tomorrow, we leave...pack your bags"  
"to where? How?" Cream asks as Rouge and AMy leave to go up to thier rooms.  
"Anywhere...with Tails's jet." Rouge answers, and they disspear up the stairs.  
Creams and Charmy sigh and head upstairs, not ready to be left behind.

---Change Scene---

"Charmy you don't think Mr. SOnic and everyone is dead do you?" Cream asks as she folds her clothes into a small luggage.  
"no," Charmy says as he bounces up and down on his backpack trying to fit everything back into it.  
"Me neither. I just don't think it's right to leave," Creams sighs and neatly fixes her luggage, "at least not yet. Not till we're sure they're dead"  
"We should run away!" Charmy exclaims as he bounces off his backpack spilling everything on the floor and landing in Creams luggage. Cream laughs.  
"Run away? Why? What would we do"  
"We'd go find Vector and Espio and Shadow and Sonic and Knuckles and Tails!" Charmy breaths quickly.  
"how? we have no clues!" Cream picks up Charmys things and repacks them.  
"Oh...right..." Charmy sighs and flops on Creams dresses and thinks, "I know! We'll make Rouge and Amy come with us!" Cream looks up at him questioningly. Charmy hovers up and presses his forehead against hers.  
"We'll take them all around the coast, and find clues on our own! That way we're not really alone!" Charmy laughs.  
"YOu're such a Genius!" Cream exclaims and hugs him.

---Change Scene---

Amy hears Cream and Charmy laugh and giggle in the other room. 'Lucky, they don't know what it is to feel the lost of a loved one...' She sighs as she packs away her clothes. SHe looks over at a picture frame with sonic running and her chasing after him. Cream had taken that picture a while back. Amy sighs and swips the picture off the desk and throws in into her luggage.  
'i shouldn't worry, no. I shouldn't care. He never loved me back anyway!' she growls, and closes the bag and sits on it.  
"I got to stop thinking of you," She says to the ceiling, "It won't change...how you feel about me because you're gone..." 


End file.
